Mircle Maker
by Kamiko1
Summary: My first AU fic. Inuyasha is an atlete but is struck my a sudden 'illness' Kagome is a doctor, and everyone else shows up Can the cause of Inuyasha's illness be discovered? More importanly can a cure be found? *warning for Inu's potty mouth
1. Chapter One

A/N = I know, I know. Be I should finishing of my other fanfictions, and- There has already been a few AU hospital fics with the Inuyasha cast. Well I've read a few hospital fics (my fav being '28 days' by Rosefire, go check it out now!) and I thought I'd write one of my own, I couldn't resist ^_~ Unlike my other fanfictions (I'm too lazy to get round to doing it) this one will be provided with fanart which I'll give ya all the link to as soon as I get my scanner working ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha I wouldn't be making FANfictions would I??  
  
Anyway Enjoy!  
  
He smirked as he left the boys far behind as he ran on ahead, rushing towards the finish line. Those boys were not fit for a man's race, and the only being remotely near competition was that wimpy wolf-lover Kouga. They were promptly drawing nearer to each other, but he was in the lead, Kouga only behind a few steps. But suddenly he felt a strange wave come over him, similar to a head rush though it seemed to affect his legs. He frowned in concentration, no way would he lose this race. He fought with the urge to pass out, pushing himself harder and harder until finally his body said 'no!' His legs gave way and he fell to the dusty ground, his face scratching against the dirt. His eyes remained open long enough to see a pair of feet race past him and onto the finish line. And then everything went black.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kagome stirred the coffee in her cup with a plastic spoon. Her shift was to start in about twenty minutes leaving her enough time to get a drink and a pack of crisps. Just then Sango, a fellow nurse and friend caught she attention by waving from the far side of the room where she had just entered. "Kagome-chan! Where have you been?" She demanded playfully as she shot over to her friend's side.  
  
"Hello Sango-chan." She smiled. "Why the hurry? Is there something important you wanted to tell me?"  
  
"Hai!" Sango sat down on the chair next to Kagome and her face was beaming. "Miroku just asked me out!"  
  
"You mean the guy from the hospital chapel?" Kagome asked shocked. Miroku was a priest, or he was supposed to be. Many a time had the two girls bitched about his perverted ways; she was surprised that Sango had actually fallen for him. "Well whatever floats your boat." She teased and Sango gave a pretend pout.  
  
"He's not that bad once you get to know him. Sure he's a pervert and should by all rights have his hands chopped off. But I was talking to him last night and well...." She left it to the imagination. Kagome was amused, and had to prevent a giggle. "Oh! I forgot the more important reason I wanted you. I've just finished talking to Doctor Hojo, he was telling me of a new patient that was admitted last week when you was on holiday. I haven't met him yet but apparently you'll be his new doctor. I don't know the details but apparently, he's a handful! Doctor Hojo said he wants you to go to his office and he'll give you the details there. "  
  
"Nothing I can't handle." Kagome replied confidently. But then silently she muttered under her breath. "I hope."  
  
Kagome winced at the smile on Doctor Hojo's face as she stepped into his office. "You wanted to see me Hojo-kun?" She had never called him Doctor Hojo when they were in private since she had known him since high school and it just didn't seem right. They had dated a few times in the past and while Kagome felt she had moved on Hojo plainly had not.  
  
"Hai Kagome-chan. I've got a new patient for you." He handed over the clip- chart and smiled warmly at her. "His name is Inuyasha and he's a very ill man though you would not think it to look at him. All the information is in the chart but to summarise it all he's got an unknown illness, many doctors and scientists have looked at these results but all admit that they've never seen any thing like this." He sighed almost sadly. "But by the way things are going this is potentially fatal unless some other treatment is found."  
  
"Oh." She replied quietly as she quickly scanned over the files. She was relatively a new doctor herself but had passed at the top of her class not to mention she was the best doctor in the hospital, not that she liked to brag but she had never lost a patient yet. And she wasn't about to start now. "Well according to this schedule he's first on my list this morning." She took another look at the notes in her hands. "And he's unable to walk right?"  
  
"Hai, or at least he should be. He's a little stubborn." Hojo sweat dropped.  
  
"Well I'll sort him out. I'll catch ya' later Hojo-kun. Bye!" She waved as she left his office and started down the corridor.  
  
Inuyasha growl at the annoying sun that just seem built to shine in his eyes while he lay in bed. Aggravated and determined he managed to push himself out of the bed, but unfortunately his legs hadn't grown stronger since the last he tried and so he fell straight to the ground instead of his attempted stand. He once again growl and he used his arms, his only strong limbs. He looked towards the wheelchair with disgust and pulled himself to that since it was closer than the window. But instead of pulling himself into the chair he pulled himself up and lent on the back, using it only as a slight support as he tried to use the little strength in his legs he had to walk the best he could. He was so close to the string that would shut away the sun from his eyes, he reached out a hand-  
  
"Good morning Mr Inuyasha, I will be your new Doctor Higurashi Kagome and-" Chirped an annoying dark haired girl. Annoyed he spun round to shout at her, temporally forgetting his position. He quickly toppled off balance and fell, bringing the chair down on top of him. He gave a short shout of pain. Of course Kagome rushed over to help him but his hand was rudely slapped away.  
  
"Piss off wench! I can do this myself!" He almost screamed at her and she began to feel her temper boiling.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed? Baka! Now don't argue with me, here let me help you with that." She lifted the chair off of him and set it down properly. She tried to help him into the chair but he had instead growled and dragged himself to sit in it without her help and then just sat. Sat and stared at her. "You shouldn't be out of bed, your legs aren't strong enough." She stated.  
  
"Feh! What strength I lack in my legs I gain in my arms, I'm not helpless. I can still move myself wench." He snarled at her. "What do you want? I was doing just fine before you interrupted!"  
  
"I'm your new doctor, Higurashi Kagome. I've come to give you your antibiotics for the morning and I give you a quick check-up. Since we're both new to each other I thought it would give us a chance to talk too." She tried to say as calmly and as happily as she could.  
  
"Another dumb doctor. Baka, baka, baka." He taunted in an almost rhythmical tone. Kagome clenched her fists and tried to ignore his childish antics. "I don't need your help, or any other doctor."  
  
"Yeah right! In case you hadn't noticed you're not very well at the moment Mr Inuyasha so you'll just have to sit back and shut up to allow us to do or job if you can't be nice about it." She told him sternly. She then walked behind the wheelchair and pushed it towards the bed. "Now can you get on that without my help?" She asked sweetly but Inuyasha just grunted and pulled himself onto the bed. He was actually surprisingly good moving about relaying only on his arms despite actually not been in this state for a long time. A week to be exact. They were in silence since neither decided to talk and so Kagome put on her gloves and reached for the tools that were on a stainless steal trolley that was at the side of the bed. First using a rubber rope to tie around his arm, she filled the syringe with antibiotics, taped the side and inserted it into his arm. He didn't even wince, instead he kept his steady gave on the blinds that he had not gotten round to shutting. After she was done she followed his gaze and walked towards the window to close the blinds. "Is that better?"  
  
"Hai." He replied almost timidly, his voice was so quiet she barely heard him.  
  
"Good. You shouldn't push yourself so hard, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone in here."  
  
"Feh! I know that wench, but I'm not going to just sit around all day! I'll be bored out of my fucking mind!" He snapped and she jumped slightly in the sudden change of tone in his voice.  
  
"I don't like such language, please refrain from using it in the future." She chided. "Now be still and let me take your temperature." The ten minutes that followed was not pleasant, Kagome had given up trying to be nice and so they resulted in exchanging insults until finally she was done with her duties and stormed off, leaving him chuckling to himself.  
  
Kagome took the young child's temperature, after giving him another injection. He had winced but other than that he tried to act brave and because of his efforts she rewarded him with a lollypop. "You're a lot braver than my other patients Shippo-chan!" She praised him. "And you're recovering quickly now, you'll be home by the end of the month."  
  
"Really? That's great!" He exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"I know, I'm so happy for you. Now get some rest before you have your lunch ok?" She patted him gently on the head and walked away towards her next patient. 


	2. Chapter Two McDonarlds

A/N = On with chapter two! I promise the story will get better ^_~ Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, he owns me! Lol. I was just wondering is it necessary to put a disclaimer at the beginning of every Chapter? I understand  
  
Shippo waited until she was out of site before hopping out of bed. He was a very hyperactive kid and got bored very quickly. He had been bed-ridden for two weeks after his operation and had only recently begun to feel well enough to walk, leaving him lots of unexplored territory. While still sucking on his lollypop he skipped down the corridor.  
  
He had been trying to get a better picture on the television when a humming disturbed him. He looked out into the hallway and saw a child walking past, curious Inuyasha wheeled closer to the door. Slowly he began to devise a plan. "Hey kid! Come here a second!"  
  
"Hai?" Shippo asked cautiously. "Sorry if I woke you up."  
  
"What? At this time of day?" He was about to shout at the kid explaining that he would never be so lazy as to sleep at such an early hour but quickly decided against it. "Never mind about that." He lent closer to the boy and whispered. "You want some fun?"  
  
"It depends on the fun." Again Shippo was cautious.  
  
"I want something to eat and everyone knows that the good food is not in this hospital. I promise to bring you back a nice juicy burger from McDonalds down the road if you distract the security guard for me and then cover for me once I'm gone." He told him secretly.  
  
"Hai! Sounds fun, but only if you get me some chocolate too!" Piped Shippo and Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"My doctor is Higurashi Kagome and she is due to see me soon. Keep her busy until I get back."  
  
"What if we get caught?" He fretted but Inuyasha just laughed.  
  
"I'll be the one in trouble, not you. Now are you up to it or not you coward?" Inuyasha's wasn't a patient man and didn't have much time for dumb kids.  
  
"I'm up for it." The kid nodded his head in determination.  
  
Despite being restricted to a wheelchair Inuyasha felt free as he felt the wind from speeding cars brush against his face and tussle his long silver hair. Not only had he bought the promised burger and chocolate for the boy but also a couple of burgers, chips (fries), a chocolate milkshake and an apple pie for himself. He wheeled himself to a nearby park where he sat and ate his food. They had put him on a strict diet in the hospital and he didn't much like it, at least when he dieted for the team he was getting some satisfaction that he was doing it to become a faster runner, a winner. But now he was forced to fast simply because the doctors thought everyone in the hospital should eat rabbit food. After he finished his main food he started on his apple pie and took a sip of his drink. It was a warm day and the cold ice cream from the milkshake was welcomed in his mouth. Suddenly someone tapped him on his shoulder and he almost choked to see who it was. "Miroku? What the fuck are you doing here?" He snarled.  
  
"Last time I checked you was still at the hospital Inuyasha." He priest frowned slightly. "Kagome-sama won't be pleased."  
  
"Feh! What do I care? They can't keep me there against my will; I'm not a criminal." He stated calmly and took another bite out of his desert.  
  
"Your mother won't be pleased either." Miroku tutted.  
  
"M-mother? You wouldn't dare!" He stared the man threateningly in the eye.  
  
"She has put her faith in my after all, she should be informed that her son has gone wheels-about down to McDonalds. Unless you return now I might be forced to tell her." Inuyasha growled and chucked his milkshake and pie on the floor.  
  
"Fine!" He began to move his arms faster to gain more speed. "And the fact that we've been friends since childhood does not prevent you from betraying me!" he grumbled.  
  
"I've gotten myself into enough trouble for you Inuyasha so don't groan at me. Who was it that gave you those magazines?"  
  
"How could I forget? I didn't want the damn perverted things and a fine time to give them to me too. When I'm asleep for crying out loud! You just left them on the side, and I nearly died trying to hide them so quickly from mother when I finally saw them! Bastard." He was still bitter from the incident and Miroku sweat dropped.  
  
"Gomen! I just thought that they might cheer you up. After all you were rather glum last week."  
  
"Feh!" Was his only reply.  
  
"Oh it can't be that bad, you've got nurses at your beckon call not to mention one of the hottest doctors treating you." He tried to cheer his friend up.  
  
"Well excuse me if I find this all a little less exciting." Inuyasha replied dryly.  
  
"Have they found anything more out about what's wrong with you?" Miroku asked suddenly, and Inuyasha was a first a little taken back and didn't know what to answer. He had thought that Miroku didn't really want to know much about the illness of his friend in case it was bad news and he wouldn't know how to handle it.  
  
"No, but they told me it looks like it will get worse before I get better... If I get better. Mother looks as though she is hiding something from me, I think it has to do with my illness." He told his friend truthfully and then clenched his fist. "Why did I have to get sick now? You know how close I was to getting that contract? I was winning that race! I could had been in America by now!" He almost screamed in frustration.  
  
"Has Naraku come to talk to you since? Maybe once you recover you can get another chance-"  
  
"He hasn't been to see me and I can't get in contact with him. Neither can mother. He's probably gone with Kouga to the races." He muttered angrily.  
  
"Try not to get upset about it Inuyasha, you'll be out of there in no time I just know it!" He tried to stay hopeful but even he would have to admit it wasn't looking good.  
  
"Yeah and then you will come and find me to take me back. Not only that but bitch-face Kagome will probably yell at me for leaving." He sulked, and then stopped, resulting in Miroku almost bumping into him.  
  
"Why did you stop?"  
  
"M-my arms need a rest is all!" He snapped angrily. Miroku shot a worried glance in his direction and sighed. He knew by the way Inuyasha clutched his legs and gritted his teeth that he was in pain. It wasn't nothing new since he had been having these sudden of bouts pain in his legs from even before collapsed at the race that day but it still worried Miroku.  
  
"Then I'll push you, we'll see it we can get you something for the pain when we get back to the hospital." Miroku wasn't really asking if Inuyasha wanted him to push him, the young priest was demanding it and Inuyasha was not in the mood to argue and so just concentrated of riding himself of the pain. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Chapter THREE XD Enjoy! In which Inuyasha gets bored ^_~ And Miroku is his perverted self!  
  
lindy*girl - I know I've been lazy with the descriptions so far so I'll like to clear something up. All the characters look the same as the anime, except Inuyasha has no fangs or claws, and Shippo don't have the tail, fans or pointy ears ^_^;; The same goes with any other youkais that show up. Their hair and eyes will be the same but their other demonic features will be as normal. That way I'm keeping the characters as similar to the original as I possible can get away with following the storyline.  
  
Usagipegusus - Err thanks for the review! ^_^;; And HI! To you too! :D  
  
~~**~~  
  
Kagome paced back and forth, angered by the stupidity! Shippo had came to her and was complaining about a chest ache so she dealt with him before she went to check on Inuyasha, after all the kid seemed in extreme agony and even after she couldn't find nothing wrong with him he didn't want her to leave. She was worried for the kid but then she mentioned something about him not having any candy for a while and he suddenly recovered. She hadn't time to wonder about this strange occurrence seeing that she was already behind schedule. But low and behold, the arrogant boy was not in his room when she came to check up on him, as after checking with the staff he hadn't been seen since the morning. Just as she was about to phone the police when Miroku, the hospital's chapel's priest came through the door, wheeling in a sleeping Inuyasha. Kagome came running up to them, not sure whether to be happy or angry. "Where have you two been?" She demanded.  
  
"Shhh. He's sleeping." Miroku merely replied in a hushed voice but her angry gazed told him to talk. "I found him in the park when I went to get lunch." He explained softly.  
  
"Is he ok?" She quickly asked after getting the information she wanted, it suddenly occurred to her that he might be hurting.  
  
"Hai, he's just asleep. It happens all the time, when his legs start to hurt he falls asleep afterwards from exhaustion. It's a shame really, he used to be such an energetic man." He sighed wistfully and Kagome took his place at the handles and started to push Inuyasha to his room.  
  
"You knew him before he came in here?" She was a little surprise to learn this.  
  
"We've been friends since childhood, though after we left high school we rarely met up we still kept in contact." Miroku told the doctor sadly. "You know what he was, before he came in here I mean?"  
  
"He was an athlete wasn't he?" Kagome replied after quickly going over what she read in the notes.  
  
"Hai, a brilliant one at that too." He confirmed. Finally they reached the room and together they lifted him onto the bed. Kagome was about to say something when she felt a hand, her face suddenly flushed red with anger and she quickly turned round and slapped the priest.  
  
"Hentai!" She screamed. There was a slight chuckle from the bed and they both turned round to see Inuyasha laughing at the scene.  
  
"Baka! You should know better to let your guard down when you're around that pervert!" Inuyasha scolded through tears of laughter. Miroku was rubbing his pinked and tender cheek as he winced slightly while Kagome was still angry, even more so since the sudden out burst of laughter.  
  
"I thought you were asleep!" She accused.  
  
"I was, and I'll still be if it wasn't for a bloody loud high-pitched annoying voice screaming 'hentai' at the top of her pathetic lungs!" Inuyasha shouted back, apparently healed of all tiredness and pain from before.  
  
"Well I got work to do so I better be off!" Miroku said meekly before shooting out of the room. Bumping into Sango on his way out...  
  
Sango was looking for Kagome, she knew about the 'missing patient' and had asked around, one o the other nurses claimed to see Inuyasha leaving the hospital but hadn't realised that he was a patient. But just as she was walking down the corridor she bumped into her boyfriend and blushed slightly. "Oh! Miroku..."  
  
"Sango! I've been looking for you!" He lied, but he always said that to her when they bumped into each other.  
  
"Really?" She asked hopefully. Miroku moved in for what seemed like an innocent hug but alas his hands wondered once more earning him another slap but this time on the other cheek.  
  
"Pervert!" She yelled at him and stormed into the closest room to escape the lecherous priest.  
  
"Oh! Hello Sango-chan!" Kagome greeted her warmly and then turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha this is one of our nurses Sango. Be nice for once." Inuyasha merely nodded since he was still busy trying not to laugh.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Sango asked politely after watching as his entire body was racked with silent giggles.  
  
"A massive attitude problem and the ability to laugh." Kagome replied dryly.  
  
"Aren't doctors meant to be nice to cripples?" He growled slightly.  
  
"Aren't /boys/ meant to be nicer to women?" She counter-attacked. Inuyasha hated being called 'boy' and so instead didn't bother to reply but just give her an evil look. Shortly after the insult he attempted to get back out of the bed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Getting away from smelly doctors like you!" He growled but Kagome pulled the wheelchair and stood in front of it.  
  
"Oh no you're not! You're going to let me examined you, and run some tests just like I planned, just like I told you earlier!" She told him sternly. Meanwhile Sango was just standing there not sure what to do in the situation. She hadn't realise that Kagome was such a bitch to her patients, normally Kagome always was nice to them even if hey were horrid to her.  
  
"Err... Kagome-chan? Can I speak with you a moment? Its kinda important." Kagome didn't say anything as Sango gently took her by the arm and led her out the room, leaving Inuyasha sitting alone on his bed. He had decided to created some fun for himself and so grabbed a piece of paper from the side of his bed and started making spit-balls and firing them at the ceiling.  
  
Sango stood with Kagome after shutting the door to the room so Inuyasha could not watch or hear them. She spoke in a hushed voice. "What's the matter with you Kagome-chan? You're so touchy around him."  
  
"But he's such a jerk! He can't say one nice thing to me so why should I be nice to him?"  
  
"Because you're a professional doctor and he's a very ill man in hospital. Wouldn't you be bitchy too if you just lost use of your legs after being a runner of all things?" Kagome was ashamed and looked it, so Sango put her arm round her. "Don't get upset, I'm saying it for your sake. I don't want you to get into trouble."  
  
"I-I know..." She wiped away the offending tears that stood in her eyes. "Its just I don't know what it is with him, he gets me so angry!"  
  
"Maybe you should assign another doctor to him then. It might be for the best if all you do is aggravate each other."  
  
"No!" Kagome shouted this a little louder than she meant to and Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You like him!" She laughed. "You fancy him don't you?"  
  
"N-no! I don't!" Kagome stuttered and Sango couldn't help but burst into laughter.  
  
"You're blushing Kagome!" She giggled. The doctor was lost for words, and so with a pink face she stormed back into the room to short Inuyasha out and then go for a coffee break.  
  
"Oh look it's the smelly doctor again! Welcome back Doctor Kagome!" He taunted but Kagome choice to ignore him and give him he silent treatment. She only spoke when she had to and after she had taken some blood samples and recorded her quick tests she left without saying good. Inuyasha was left feeling a little abandoned. His sudden loneliness left him pining for attention although he would never admit it. He would had gotten in his chair but the bitch had packed it up before she left saying that if he needed it for something important he should press the button and there will be no more wondering out of the hospital today.  
  
Just then Shippo came in wanting his prize, and it couldn't be better timing!  
  
"Oui Mr! Where's my food you promised?" Shippo demanded as he walked up to the bed.  
  
"Get me my chair and I'll get you your food." He bargained. Luckily Shippo had not seen that his reward was only on the side where Miroku had left it but Inuyasha wanted that chair and didn't want to risk not having anything to blackmail the kid with in case he refused.  
  
"Oh sure!" Shippo skipped along and opened the chair for Inuyasha before pushing it to his bed. He didn't seem to mind doing this one little task with or without reward. After Inuyasha got in the chair he reached for the brown paper bag at the side and handed it to Shippo.  
  
"There ya' go kid. Oh how would you like to play a game?" His eyes sparkled with mischief.  
  
"Err... Ok!" Shippo conceded after about two second thoughts.  
  
"Ok kid, here is what we're going to do..."  
  
  
  
Next Chapter will be an appearance with Kikyou, and then the story really gets serious! 


	4. Chapter Four

Kagome was walking to Josh, the head nurse of the Casualty Department. He was a wimpy man and she often found himself wondering why he had ever became a nurse since he didn't like the site of blood, though he bared it, but he would always be so squeamish afterwards. But all in all he was a good nurse and he never allowed his dislikes get in the way of a job. He had been telling Kagome of a particular woman that had broken her arm but not only did the bone even begin to set properly she also came down with a weird fever as if she had been poisoned. "I swear I thought it was you at first! You two looked so much alike it was uncanny."  
  
"That's scary. Is she ok though? I mean do you think she'll recover."  
  
"Hai, but she's recovering pretty well now, though I'm not confident that she should be let out yet. Doctor Hojo, her currant doctor is also not convinced. But hopefully she can be sent back home within a week or two."  
  
"That's good news for her then, I wish I could say the same for my latest patient."  
  
"Oh? Is that the famous athlete?" He inquired.  
  
"Hai! And he's a right jerk! Unfortunately he won't be going home for a long time." She sighed sadly. "Despite all those horrid names he called me its such a shame what he's going through!"  
  
"Well its good that he's got such a great doctor taking care of him then!" Josh teased her with a playful punch and she responded with a half-hearted little smile.  
  
"Well I'm thinking about putting in for a transfer on that one patient. I'm not being very professional, we're constantly at each other's throats!"  
  
"I seems to me-" Josh took a quick sip of his coffee and smiled slightly. "That it's what this Inuyasha needs. I haven't seen him yet but rumour had it you're not the only one he's been annoying. In fact his original doctor was happy to hand him over to you and that was only after one week."  
  
"What's that got to do with me being just as bad as him?"  
  
"Well you don't have to be as bad as him but I think he's getting frustrated with everyone treating him different than what he probably was treated before he got ill. Humour him for a little, at the same time be yourself and do your job. As long as you're not putting either of yourselves in any danger I don't see the harm in a little insult exchange." Josh reasoned wisely. Kagome thought about his words for a few minutes, she did see the sense in his words so after she had finished her coffee she thanked Josh and left to continue her rounds. Making a special point to talk to Inuyasha as soon as possible.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Now one of the problems with Inuyasha was that he held grudges, but seeing that he wasn't with it much the week before where Miroku had left the magazine at the side of his bed his revenge had been delayed. But now Inuyasha was fully awake, and not only that he had a partner in crime. Shippo was an eager little boy and so far he hadn't made too much of a fuss when he was told to do something. So far Inuyasha had sent the kid into the locker room with Miroku's combination (the priest had said it quickly once not thinking it that Inuyasha would remember) and a plastic bag. Shippo's first mission was to clean out the entire locker into the bag and then bring it back so that the young athlete could use it later. Now the pair was making their way down to the cafeteria. "So what you going to get me?" Shippo asked as he skipped along.  
  
"Nothing!" Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Why not?" He sulked but it had no affect on Inuyasha.  
  
"Because." Was his reply.  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because you can get it yourself!"  
  
"Get what myself?"  
  
"Whatever you want!" Inuyasha's temper was boiling by now and was about ready to run the kid over.  
  
"I can't buy cigarettes, or alcohol or porn magazines!"  
  
"You want that stuff?"  
  
"No, I'm just saying I couldn't get it if I wanted it." Shippo explained and Inuyasha groaned.  
  
"You can have one of Miroku's porn mags, you can steal the cigarettes and alcohol from your teacher's desk if you really wanted it!"  
  
"My teacher doesn't smoke or drink!" He sounded a little offended and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"With kids like you to teach? Trust me she does." They moved in silence after that. Inuyasha was happy for the peace while Shippo was still sulking after the insult of his favourite teacher in school. Finally it was Inuyasha who broke the barrier, it wasn't that he felt sorry for the kid or anything (or so he says!) but was instead curious. "So what's wrong with you?"  
  
"You didn't have to be so mean!" Shippo pouted, obviously misunderstanding what Inuyasha meant.  
  
"No, I meant why are you here in the first place?" Inuyasha explained with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"I was sick." Came his curt reply, he still had not forgiven Inuyasha for the insults.  
  
"Really? I would have never guessed! Baka, of course you're sick, that normally why people are in hospital!"  
  
"If you really want to know I needed an operation on my heart, but at least I'm getting better now. At least I don't have to relay on a little kid to do stuff for me!" Shippo growled, leaving Inuyasha angry and speechless. Then with the strength of fury he lunged forward but Shippo easily avoided the attack by jumping out of the way as Inuyasha's chair came crashing down, bringing the crippled man along for the ride. Shippo stood there too shocked for words, or too afraid as he looked at the motionless figure, his legs tangled under the chair with his face down and arms out. "Oui? You ok?" No answer. Shippo crept forward slightly, /he is so still! / "Inuyasha?" He edged closer and was about to lean down and examine him when a hand grabbed his leg and yanked his feet from below him. Once on the floor Inuyasha could easily reach him so that he may hit him on the head. Shippo gave out a wail of pain.  
  
"Take that you little squirt!" Inuyasha yelled victoriously as he gave the young kid another whack on the head.  
  
"OW, OW, OW!!!" He tried to escape from his wrath but the athlete had taken firm grasp on his leg and wasn't giving way. Suddenly a pair of soft milky- white hands pulled him out of Inuyasha's death grip.  
  
"Inuyasha! How could you? He's just a kid!" Kagome's voice cracked like thunder and Shippo cuddled into Kagome's arm for safety.  
  
"He started it!" Inuyasha shouted defensively as he pulled himself into a more comfortable position on the floor.  
  
"Oh please! How childish can you get? And how old are you again? I should think you're old not to behave like an immature brat!" By now Shippo had peered over to take another look at Inuyasha, he did look rather silly on the floor, and Shippo couldn't help a childish giggle.  
  
"You know what? I don't care what you think, and I can act anyway I want to, you're not my mother!" He growled as he attempted to put his wheelchair back to the right position, and steadily pulling himself to his feet. He winced slightly as it hurt to put weight on his fragile legs, in fact they seemed to be getting weaker and hurting more every day.  
  
"Here let me help you with that." Kagome sighed in a sympathetic tone. She put Shippo back on his feet and went to help Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't need /your/ help with this!" He snapped and he twisted himself into the seat, reversed and started to move back the way he came.  
  
"H-hey! You can't just go I needed to talk to you!" Kagome was about to go after him when he showed her a finger, and it wasn't his index finger.  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you! So shove this!" Inuyasha said without even turning around. Kagome was so shocked and infuriated that she lost all will to talk to him that moment. Instead she picked Shippo back up and promised him ice cream.  
  
Inuyasha was bored shitless to put it bluntly. He had nothing to do and his plan wouldn't work until Miroku's shift ended and he had that date with nurse Sango. He didn't want to go back into his room so he decided to go into the games room, maybe he'll find something remotely interesting there. And if not he could always go to the cinema and catch a movie. He entered the games room where the younger ones played pool or video games while the older ones either played chess or watched the television. Inuyasha gave a grunt of disgust, he could find more fun in an empty field, he was about to turn and leave when a figure caught his eye. She was a tall and slender woman and wore the same hospital gown as everyone else (except Inuyasha who was still in his proper clothes from his wonderings he had earlier) but it did not betray her womanly figure. She had long black raven hair that she had tied back with a white ribbon; her chocolate brown eyes gave down at a book she held in her hand. Inuyasha was shocked to say the least and he wheeled over towards her. "K-Kikyou is that you?" He asked quietly, she looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha! I didn't know you were here! I haven't seen you in such a long time!" Kikyou flew her arms around her and Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Naraku said that you had gone back home, why didn't you tell me you had to leave?"  
  
"Oh." Her face became sad and guiltily she gazed down at the floor. "That's a long story." Then her face brightened with another one of her sweet smiled. "I've missed you Inuyasha."  
  
"I've missed you too, what are you doing here though? Nothing serious I hope." Inuyasha's rough edges in manners and courteously seemed worn away in front of Kikyou that you might even say it was as though he was suddenly transformed by some magic.  
  
"Oh, well I heard you were ill on the news and so I came to see you but before I could visit... I, err... broke my arm by falling down some stairs. Yeah, and I must had caught an affection here at the hospital. But I should be out soon. What about you? I never got much information from the news." Kikyou seemed a bit edgy and Inuyasha got the feeling that she wasn't telling him everything.  
  
"Well they probably know more than I do!" He joked, combined with a dry laugh. "Its some dumb virus or something like that, they don't really know anything about it except that it's fucking up my muscles in my leg, and that it spreads."  
  
"Oh! That's terrible news Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." Kikyou placed a hand on his knee and began to rub it slightly.  
  
"Its ok, I'll be up and running in no time, just you watch!" H smiled slightly. "Well since we're not going no where we may as well catch up on old times. Tell me, how's the little nosey brat Kaede?" They both laughed fondly at the memories that statement brought.  
  
"Oh she's fine, she wants to become a nurse of all things! She dresses her dolls up in bandages and such pretending that they are her patients!"  
  
"I'm just glad I'm not one of her patients! After our last meeting I'm surprise I never ended up in hospital...sooner." They both laughed again and began to engulf themselves in deep conversation. Many people came and went from the entertainment room but they two had stayed and chatted for hours. Finally Sango had came and told Inuyasha it was time for her treatment and another nurse had came to collect Kikyou shortly after. Inuyasha glanced behind him seeing that Kikyou was quite friendly with her nurse as they exchanged greetings and talked merrily, whereas he was cold and annoyed with Sango for interrupting them, but he hadn't realised how long they had been talking and promised Kikyou to make it another time. 


	5. Chapter Five

A/N= Laura-chan - Thanks for the reviews ^_^ I really appriciate them dances  
  
PeaNut BoobOo - hehe thankies very much. I'm trying my best not to make it too familaur to other hospital fics! And as for Kikyou and Inuyasha getting together... well just wait and see, I do have plans but that's all I'm sayn' ^_~  
  
Usagipegusus - hehe, HELLO! And thanks for the review!  
  
Little_Washu_chan - Thankyou, I've tried my best not to make this too much like 28 days though I am aiming to make it as enjoyable ^_^  
  
Reggie - hehe, wouldn't you like to know? I don't really know either ^_^;;  
  
Hehe thanks to all those who reviewed and I left this lil note until last. I am a Kikyou fan :P Sorry to disipoint you lot but I can't help but like her. The cold-hearted woman she is about 98% of the time is due to the fact she only has part of her soul, preventing her from feeling much more than hate (just so happened to be directed at Inu-chan due to the sad events that passed). Anyway that's my lil rant over with, and don't forget Kikyou is just one cute fluffy teddy deep down -_- (ok, ok maybe I'm going a little too far now but...)  
  
OH! A quick note to all those who has read 'Captured' I'm gonna update very soon, I'm sorry I got distracted by this story but I promise to put it on hold for a wee bit until I've updated 'Captured' again ^^;;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******~~~~~~~~~~~ Despite having had his conversation disturbed Inuyasha was in a good mood that evening when Kagome came to see him shortly after dinner. "Look, Inuyasha I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't had said those things and afterwards Shippo admitted that he had said something a little bit out of order but-"  
  
"I'm sorry too." He said quickly but loud enough to be heard.  
  
"W-what?" Inuyasha was saying sorry? He must be very ill indeed! Instinctively her hand shot to his forward but he had angrily swiped it away.  
  
"What was that for wench?" He growled. Kagome chose to ignore this insult as she sat down in the chair beside his bed.  
  
"I've come to talk with you about your condition Inuyasha. Miroku told me that the pain in your legs has become more frequent, and I was wondering if you're encountered any other symptoms. Your blood tests were not good either..."  
  
"Didn't think they would be, you don't get like this without something being wrong with you. More to the point Doc, have you or any other blockhead doctor have a clue what exactly is wrong with me?"  
  
"No..." Before she could say anymore he asked the one question that could make her feel terrible.  
  
"Will I die?" He asked, She didn't knew how to reply to that, sure there was a chance he'll live but with such a mysterious illness such as this no one could be certain. And if it was spreading like it seemed to be then she'd have to admit that he had just s much chance of dying than he had living. "I understand."  
  
"No, Inuyasha you won't die." Kagome now responded quickly after seeing the look of acceptance on his face, he was so should he would die and Kagome couldn't stand him thinking like that.  
  
"Yeah, of course not." He gave a rueful smile. "Hey could you make yourself useful and get that pathetic perverted excuse for a priest to come visit me later? I need to talk to him before his date."  
  
"So, you two are good friends? He's told me you've been friends for a while."  
  
"Well our mothers were bests friend before we was born that kinda made us best friends too I suppose." He shrugged.  
  
"He's a pervert but a good friend, I can tell that much from him." Kagome said softly, she didn't want to argue with Inuyasha, she was enjoying a conversation without shouting.  
  
"You can work that out but you can't work out what is wrong with me." He mumbled slightly, causing Kagome to frown.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, I don't want to argue with you. It won't help you get any better by screaming insults at each other." She told him warily. There was a silence for a while, and Kagome thought she saw a different emotion in his eyes besides that of hate or anger.  
  
"I -I met a friend today." He said quietly, Kagome was shocked that Inuyasha was telling her something willingly without being insulting or shouting at her. "She looks a lot like you."  
  
"Oh, I heard about that girl, I didn't know she was a friend."  
  
"Yeah well...I've known her for a long time, almost as long as I've known Miroku. It was nice seeing her, even under such circumstances." He smiled slightly and Kagome couldn't help but smile back, this was the first time she had seem him smile in such a way.  
  
"That's nice." She rewarded him with on of her best smiles. "Hey, Inuyasha why don't you come with me to the children's ward. I'll make my rounds and you can entertain them for a while, they love visitors."  
  
"Feh! I'm not coming to distract the brats while you do your doctor stuff with them." He crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Come on, you'll enjoy it really... I'll make it worth your while." Kagome said mysteriously and this untimely caught his attention.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well I'll bring you in your favourite desert for dinner tomorrow." She bargained and Inuyasha seemed to think about this.  
  
"I like chocolate pudding, but to make it fair make it so I can have some tasty ramen instead of that shitty health crap you serve in here." He said stubbornly and Kagome sighed in defeat.  
  
"Deal."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha was at first bored and annoyed with the surrounding children but then he spotted a young boy in a wheelchair and he was playing snakes and ladders with another boy but this one had a missing arm. He made his way over there and at first watched the two boys play. The one in the wheelchair had short brown scruffy hair and his nose was dotted with matching freckles and eyes. He wore thin grey wired glasses. He wore the same garb as all the other children, a light blue hospital gown and the telltale name band around his wrist. Sat across was the boy's opposite. While the freckled kid was fairly small and smart looking the one armed boy had short but spiky blond hair with brown roots. He looked like quite a strong boy with an almost muscular figure for the age of eleven, he had sea- green eyes. The freckled kid was winning and not long after Inuyasha came over he waved both his hands in triumph. "I won again!" He squealed in delight; his voice was still high pitch (not yet reached that fragile ages of deep or croaky voices and unfamiliar hair).  
  
"Aww! Come on best out of three?" The blond kid pleaded.  
  
"What is the point of /that/ game?" Inuyasha disrupted. They both looked at him questioningly, he wasn't a doctor and he didn't look like a volunteer or someone's relative.  
  
"Wanna play another game then?" The freckled kid asked.  
  
"I got nothing better to do. What game do you want to play?" Inuyasha said indifferently. The kid smiled at each other, and he didn't know why but this made Inuyasha nervous.  
  
"How about a wheelchair race? Davey will race you in his chair, I bet you can't beat him!" The blond challenged.  
  
"Alright, but you want to make it a little more interesting?" Inuyasha's eyes sparkled with almost a blissful happiness. He was in his element when he raced.  
  
"Sure." They both said in union, a little bit unsure.  
  
Kagome hadn't really paid attention that Inuyasha had disappeared with two kids so she didn't interrupted them but Inuyasha was sure she would had had she had the chance. Inuyasha had taken them to the corridor where there was more room then the crowded children ward that held many hazards of toys and crowds. Davey, or Freckles (a name that Inuyasha had dubbed him) was in starting position. The other kid was called Samson who Inuyasha had also nicknamed, this one being Sid (kid + s - k = Sid!) and he stood out of the way shouting out the countdown. After he had said the word 'go!' the two racers shot down the corridor, concentrating all their strength on their arms gaining more and more speed. They were close to start of with, neck and neck But half way during the race the kid began to fall back slightly and Inuyasha used this chance to gain his top speed and he left Freckled behind him and gradually reached the end of the corridor. Now with a skidding halt he quickly turned the chair round and drove down the direction he had just came from, meeting Freckles on the way back and finally reaching Sid, and winning the race. With a hoot of victory he smiled smugly at Davey as the boy admitted defeated with a nod of the head. "Alright boys, pay up!" He sniggered slightly.  
  
"Best out of three?" Davey and Samson said in union but Inuyasha shook his head smugly.  
  
"Gomen boys but I won fair and square." He smiled and they grudgingly handed over a packet of fruit pastels and a kitkat chunky bar. Just then they saw Kagome making their way towards them and they all grunted distastefully. Inuyasha smiled and quickly whispered, "Thanks boys, hey you fancy doing this again tomorrow?"  
  
"I can't, I'm going home tomorrow." Davey told him happily, Inuyasha looked at Samson who also shook his head.  
  
"Same here, I won't be here."  
  
"Oh well, nice knowing you guys, I better be off before bitch-face catches me." Inuyasha motioned towards Kagome who was rapidly approaching and the two kids nodded in understanding while the winning athlete made his way down the corridor, almost as fast as he had done during the race. Kagome shortly told the two boys to get back to their ward and with determination in her eyes she stalked after Inuyasha, respecting the rules she didn't run despite wanting to.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha had escaped the viscous wrath of the permanently PMS doctor after fleeing into a lift went to the bottom level and then back up. After all why did he want to hand around causality for? The Doctor Kagome must had thought he was trying to leave the hospital or something again because when he returned to the second floor he saw no trace of the psychotic doctor. Then a thought struck him with horror, /what if she's not a doctor but an escaped mental patient? / He knew deep down that it was impossible for the thought to be true but he liked the adventure of having a crazy lady posing as a doctor for him. He whistled as he wheeled himself down the corridor, it was getting late and it would soon be lights out and thanks to the wonderful adventure to the brats' ward Inuyasha now lost al hope of catching Miroku before his date, and so he grudgingly went back to his room to hide the goods he had go from the priest's locker in a more secure place. He'll have to wait for the next date he had until he could put his plan into motion. After finding a suitable place for those certain magazines he found a spot near his window to watch the sun set. Since his 'disease' was practically unknown the doctors had seen it fit to put him in a separate room rather than an open ward since it would be easier for all concerned. For this, at least, Inuyasha was grateful as he had a wonderful view from the window though he would never admit to being so sappy but he did love watching the sky. It was the only that seemed real to him. "Man, if I start saying things like that I'll be locked up in the mental ward instead of this place." He mumbled to himself. He rested his arms on the window ledge and placed his head on his arms. Tomorrow would be the same old routine. Slightly different but at the same time the same. He would awake to medicine, eat breakfast, be bored, get medicine and tests and then be bored until lunch. Within the day would be sprinkled numerous visits from doctors and nurses until he went back to sleep. One good thing however was that his mother was coming to see him tomorrow and that always brought him comfort to know she was there for him. His father had died when he was still in high school due to a horrible car crash. It was such a painful memory to Inuyasha as he had been extremely close with his father but both he and his mother had each other to cling to and thus bringing them a stronger bound that was ever thought possible. He had taken it upon himself to care for his mum after the accident, and paid her money to help pay for the bills even after he had left home. He couldn't even begin to imagine what his illness was doing to her; he would never wish to hurt her in any way.  
  
After the sun had fully set and the star-filled sky made an appearance to replace the cloudless sunny day from earlier he made his way over to switch the light on, it was summer and nights were short while the days were long so it wouldn't be long until he would get ready for bed. As he reached for the cord to switch the light on into his room he felt a slight twinge in his arm that rode up to his chest. He thought nothing of it until after he switched the light on and his whole chest began to throb. It was as though the air was slowly being sucked out of his lungs and desperately he gasped in some vain attempt to recapture it, with each wheezing breath came a sharp and shooting pain. He lent back in his chair in some vain attempt to stop the pain of at least feel comfort but to no prevail. Momentarily forgetting himself he went to stand and walk to the button that would call the nurse but of course his legs weren't strong enough and so he fell and landed with a thud on the ground. The pain was close to unbearable and he dragged himself on the floor, his hair wet with sweat and his eyes strained with concentration and determination. He reached out a shaking hand once he thought he was close enough but he was just out of reach. He gave out a scream of agony and a single tear fell from the corner of his eye and down his cheek. He screamed again, knowing that it was more likely to get the nurse's attention this way than any chance he had of getting close enough to reach that damn button. "Nurse!" He screamed with what felt his final breath and that brought a bout of coughing before he fell, unconscious.  
  
Kagome was sipping on her coffee while going over some paper work in her office; she had given up her chase for the wondering athlete and decided to just forget about him for now and get on with her other work. But for some reason she couldn't get him of her mind. A slight buzzing and tingling sensation on her left thigh where her beeper was attached suddenly surprised her. She quickly went to read the message. With a gasp she shot from her chair causing the cup of coffee to spill all over the papers and eventually roll onto the floor, she slammed her door shut but forced had not caused it to shut straight away but instead spring back open and slowly closing in it's own time.  
  
Inuyasha woke to a throbbing in both his head and chest, he tried to sit up but hi body had violently objected, the most he could manage was to turn his head slightly to look around the room. His vision blurred slightly but after a few blinks it had corrected itself. The breathing mask on his nose was obstructing his full view but he already knew this room pretty well so it didn't matter too much. He heard the bleeping of the heart monitor beside him; he knew it well enough already to assume that his heart was thankfully going a fairly normal pace. With a slight groan he tempted his luck and pushed himself to sit up slightly. "Damn bastard." He grumbled. He reached up a hand to remove the breathing mask; annoyed that it got in the way and made his mouth feel all clammy when he talked. Just then he felt a hand gently touch his and he looked around to see his best friend Miroku, who he had recently failed to see.  
  
"How are you feeling?" His eyes were red and puffy as though he had recently been crying and Inuyasha felt a slight pang of guilt. "Your mother is here, she was up all night so Kagome went with her to get some coffee." Miroku told him softly.  
  
"What happened?" He finally replied after a few moments of silence.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, I only know as much as your mother told me but it was similar to a heart attack. W-we wasn't sure if you'd...pull through." Miroku said hoarsely.  
  
"Feh! You think that would kill me?" He winced slight and then sighed. "Is mother alright?"  
  
"Hai, like I said she's getting some coffee with doctor Kagome. She was upset naturally but I'm sure she'll be ok now you are." He smiled warmly and Inuyasha grumbled. This little set back meant more days in bed, which meant less freedom.  
  
"Yeah..." He closed his eyes and took another deep intake of air. "Those baka doctors still haven't got a clue what is wrong with me, I'm almost convinced that I'm merely here for their entertainment." Miroku probably would have answered but both Doctor Kagome and Inuyasha's mother walked into the room. His mother ran to his side once she saw he was awake and embraced him gently.  
  
"I was so afraid!" He hear his mother whisper into his sensitive ears, he held her as tight as he could as reassurance for her that he was still there. He could hear the sobs and feel the tears soak his shoulder, he felt slight discomfort and ache but it didn't bother him. He didn't car about his pain at this moment, he felt for his mother.  
  
"Its alright mother, I'll never leave you. I promise." He replied in a brave voice, resisting the urge to cry.  
  
Kagome stood back and watched the mother and son's embrace. She was not even sure if this was the same Inuyasha she knew. Maybe it was the experience that changed him? No, it was more than that. He cared for his mother very much and he was a different man in front of her, not the same arrogant and loud man she knew but the loving and caring child to his mother. She smiled briefly and had to admit to herself that she thought they were going to lose him but her persistence in resuscitation had proved valuable and her heart had skipped a beep once his started again. "You've been out for a week." Kagome told him softly as she saw their embrace finish and his amber tinted eyes had glanced at her for information.  
  
"Inu-chan, I was so worried for you, everyone was. The whole family had visited you, and they're going to come again now you're awake, they promised me they would." His mother's dazzling smile brought a sheepish grin to his lips.  
  
"I look forward to seeing them." His smile then faded slightly and he held a quizzical look. "Everyone came?"  
  
"Hai! Even your brother, which surprised me the most. Naturally I had ringed his mother to tell her of your condition, since we're such good friends but I didn't expect him to actually come in person. Don't worry Inu- chan; I made sure he never did anything. You were quite safe." She took his hand in hers and began to stroke it softly.  
  
"Thanks." Was all he could think of to say before he closed his eyes again, his time falling asleep to her smoothing touch. 


	6. Chapter Six

A/N = ^_^ NOT MUCH TO SAY REALLY, JUST ENJOY THE STORY!!! ^^  
  
He had woken up three days ago and was already on the wonder. A few members of his family had showed up but there was no sign of his half-brother and for that Inuyasha was grateful. His legs, if possible, had gotten weaker and he had once even stated that it would just be as easy to chop them off, though he did not mean it. He had gotten that nurse Sango to help him in to his wheelchair, luckily Doctor Kagome had probably forgot to tell her that he wasn't allowed to go wondering about on his own just yet. "Stupid Kagome..." He mumbled as he travelled to Kikyou's ward, he had been expecting her to come see him but since he was well enough to go to her he thought he'd pay her a visit. He was looking forward to the visit.  
  
Inuyasha wheeled himself into the ward and straight down to her room, like him she had been given a private room due to the risk of infection, although no proof had been found that neither of their illnesses were contagious nor did it really affect the immune system. But like he mentioned before, he couldn't complain about that, he liked having his own room and he was glad that Kikyou had hers. Inuyasha opened the door and was about to say 'hello' but instead he gasped in shock when he found an old warty woman on a breathing machine instead of his lovely Kikyou in that room. A nurse came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. He didn't recognise this nurse but her flaming red hair was unlikely make it so he wouldn't recognise her again. "Are you a relative?" She asked sweetly and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No. Wasn't Kikyou in this room? Or did I get the wrong ward?" He hoped he had gotten it wrong, however he couldn't help this dreadful feeling in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"She left the hospital this morning." Her voice was underlined with sympathy, and she felt for the young man as she saw the pain that filled his eyes. She now recognised this young man and was one of the nurses who saw Inuyasha and Kikyou talking that day, and she had even listen to Kikyou talk about him after he went back to his own ward. Kikyou must had left without saying goodbye.  
  
"W-well did she say anything about me? Or like where she was going?" He tried to make his voice strong though he was about ready for a breakdown.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. She left without telling any one, when I came in to check on her this morning she was gone. There was only a note and it didn't mention you" The nurse was about to place a comforting hand on his shoulder but he reversed and started to wheel himself away.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" Shippo piped as Kagome tried to take his blood pressure.  
  
"He should be in his room. Why do you want to talk to that ignorant man anyway? He's the one that keeps getting you to do troublesome stuff." Grumbled Kagome, she had been talking or rather arguing with Inuyasha earlier and it had left her in a foul mood.  
  
"Why wasn't I allowed to see him the other day? I wanted to know how our plan went."  
  
"Inuyasha wasn't very well and... Wait a second! What plan?"  
  
"We got into the priest's locker and took all of his naughty magazines. And then Inuyasha said he was going to stick some of the pictures on his back just before his date with Nurse Sango, and if that didn't work then he was going to give them back to him in front of Sango. It would have been so funny." Shippo giggled childishly and Kagome couldn't help but smile. It would have been a very funny scene indeed. "What was wrong with Inuyasha? He's better now right?"  
  
"Well Shippo, he had a turn for the worse but he's back to what he was before now. Anyway try not to worry, you should be concentrating on getting better yourself."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha sat on top of the hospital roof and looked down on the metropolis below him. He was unable to cry despite the pain of loss her felt in his heart and he began to wonder was it really all wroth it? He had tried so hard to be with Kikyou but when she disappeared he had though he would never see her again, and then he meets up with her again. Like an angel she came to him in his hour of need but was quickly snatched away once more. He heard footsteps behind him and didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What ya' doing up here?" Miroku asked causally.  
  
"I could jump." Reasoned Inuyasha out loud. Miroku nodded slightly and walked to the edge and gave a low whistle.  
  
"You could, it's a long way down. Your brains will go all over the place." He replied heartlessly.  
  
"H-hey! Be careful, I don't want /you/ going over, you'll ruin the moment." Inuyasha was about to go up to him but Miroku walked over to him instead. "Besides I want you to help me. If you go over I'll have no one to send me off."  
  
"Then do it in the wheelchair." He joked.  
  
"Yeah right! And how glamorous would that be huh? Going over in a damn wheelchair!" He growled but Miroku just shrugged.  
  
"Having your brains splattered isn't glamorous either y'know." Miroku took hold of Inuyasha's chair and lent forward slightly. "All you need is a little help from your friend." He then pushed the chair and then ran with speed to the edge of the roof. Inuyasha gritted his teeth as he waited for Miroku to tip him over the edge. He felt the rush inside him and was terrified but wasn't about to betray his pride, after all he had made his decision. Finally Miroku did the fateful tip and Inuyasha went falling.  
  
Miroku laughed openly as he laid on his stomach looking over the edge and smiled down. "You stupid fuck!" Inuyasha screamed at him, although he saw the amusement in it, and felt the urge to laugh himself. The young athlete sat in a flowerbed that was solid concrete that sat solidly under a hospital window. It had only been a 5ft drop at the most.  
  
"Well maybe it will get the stupid notion of suicide out of your thick skull." Miroku told him sternly. Inuyasha was about to reply when he heard a loud knocking at the window slightly above him and he looked at groaned.  
  
"What the hell are you doing out there?" Screamed Kagome, Shippo was also bouncing in and out of sight. Inuyasha looked directly up at Miroku who had vanished. He sighed, he couldn't tell Kagome it was Miroku, after all the perverted priest was merely trying to get it out of his system and if the other nurses/doctors knew then it would probably result in him getting fired. Despite the momentarily dislike for his childhood friend he had no wish to see him without a job, besides this ordeal had been rather amusing.  
  
"It was the masked fucking bandit! He just picked me up and threw me over the edge like a sack of potatoes." He replied defensively. Kagome just screamed in frustration and stalked off to get some help in getting Inuyasha out of the flowerbed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Despite the amusement of earlier and the shock of being tossed off a building his thoughts wondered back onto Kikyou. She was no longer here, and just after he thought they may get together. Kagome had had Inuyasha taken back to his room, and his wheelchair retrieved from the roof, although she did not give it to him just yet. She needed to give him a check up but she also needed to finish her round so to prevent him from going wondering she had hid the chair until she came to him. Since his little 'turn' he had lost all of what little strength in his legs, and his chest was permanently a dull ache, as well as getting out of breath a lot easier. And it was because of these reasons that Inuyasha didn't bother to crawl out into the hall and grab a random person (not Kagome) and ask nicely for a wheelchair, which he would use to whisk himself away to the movies. He just lay in his bed, wanting to cry but could not; he let his hand fall to his side where it hit a small control pad. He looked at it and shrugged as he pressed one of the buttons with the arrow on it. The bed was then lowered, and with another push of a different button his head was raised. He randomly played with these buttons seeing that he could get it to do that thing you always see in cartoons where he could be sandwiched into the bed, but he found no solution. Although the bed was rapidly becoming a roller coaster. He then felt a cold shudder down his spine, and he quickly straightened his bed and looked towards the doorway. There stood a tallish man with long black tangled hair, he had a serious gaze that shot straight at the athlete. "N-Naraku? Is that you?" Inuyasha blurted out suddenly. The man gave a smile although it was a cold and empty one.  
  
"Greetings Inuyasha, I apologise for not visiting earlier. I had to leave with Kouga for the races... I'm sorry you couldn't make it." He didn't sound sorry.  
  
"Feh! Stupid wolf-freak, I could have beaten him easy if it wasn't for this damn illness. How did he do anyway?" He was only vaguely curious about Kouga but he needed a conversation booster, as always with Naraku, things always got too quiet and uncomfortable too quickly.  
  
"He's made it to the finals." Naraku sat on the chair next to the bed and lent over to hand Inuyasha a box of chocolate. "Here. The team sends their regards."  
  
"Thanks." He accepted the gift with a smile and a nod, and put the box on the side. They sat in silence, Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably whereas Naraku just sat there as if he was a statue, his expression was unreadable. Finally Naraku stood and began to walk to the door. "It was nice seeing you Inuyasha."  
  
"Hey Naraku, about that contract I'd like to-" Naraku had walked off before he could even finished. "Strange freak." Inuyasha mumbled as he reached for one of his chocolates and went to put it into his mouth, but stopped and put it back at the last moment. Since yesterday he had only been able to stomach one pack of crisps, and a sandwich, everything else seemed to unsettle his stomach. He vowed not to tell anyone about this unless it got out of hand, after all he didn't want to be fed through a tube or anything. He did not want to risk the unpleasant feeling of being sick for the sake of one chocolate and so he would eat them later, once his stomach settled slightly. He shot the box of chocolates an evil yet longing look and closed his eyes. A little sleep would be good now.  
  
Kagome was running late, but no matter how much she wanted to face the abuse of Inuyasha she would have to get Sango to check up on him, since she was already an hour later for her brother's birthday party, and she still had to get the boy a present. He grabbed her jacket from the staff room but as she ran past Inuyasha room she decided to just pop in and tell him to be nice to Sango. But he was asleep, she couldn't help but smile at him, he looked so innocent, so peaceful when he was asleep. Like a whole different man. She went to leave just a shiny box caught her eye and she saw the chocolates. She grinned evilly, not only would it save her time in getting her brother a birthday gift but also punish Inuyasha for not telling her what had happened on the roof. She quickly snatched the sweets from the table and shoved them under a coat; much in the same way a shoplifter would steal a video game or a pint of milk from the local shops. She quickly and guiltily scanned the room one more time before she left.  
  
Kagome left the little treats in the kitchen of her apartment while she went to change her clothes, secretly praying that Souta would forgive her for being later to yet another family gathering, especially as important as his birthday. Meanwhile a certain fat but kawaii kitty padded into the kitchen searching for food. He meowed loudly to remind Kagome that he was there and waiting. When there was no reply he began to sniff around the room, he noticed an odd smell from on top of one of the kitchen cabinet and jumped up. At first he thought it was food and therefore he could eat it but upon closer inspection he discovered it wasn't in fact far from it! He hissed and pawed them off the side and unto the floor, and with a proud little smug he paced up and down the kitchen side claiming victory and glory over the box of chocolates. "Buyo!" Kagome snapped as soon as she saw the contents of the box emptied on the floor. "They was for Souta! Bad kitty!" She scolded the cat and went to give him a tap on the nose when Kirara came through the cat flap. She was a beautiful but unusual cat that Sango had found a while back in a cardboard box. Even both Kagome and Sango cared for the cats while they lived together as roommates, Kirara had seem to have a stronger bound with Sango, and also showed more intelligence than Buyo. She came up to the fallen sweets and sniffed, quickly she screwed up her nose and she gently pawed at one of the chocolates. Kagome watched her in fascination, even Buyo join in inspecting Souta's birthday present on the floor. Kirara finally hissed at them and Buyo followed her lead, together the both walked up to Kagome and stared at her questioningly. Kagome felt like she was missing something important. First Buyo had not eaten them, which was VERY strange and secondly Kirara was trying to warn her about them. "What are you two trying to tell me?" She mused out loud and she bent over to pick the chocolates up. She decided to have a look at these curious treats, and began to wonder what was so terrible about them that Kirara found the need to hiss at them. All thoughts of Souta's birthday flew out of her mind. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Inuyasha muttered and curse as he tried to find his chocolates, he was hungry and so far he had managed to stomach the dinner they had brought him that night. Thankfully he was able to eat properly again without bringing it up straight afterwards, thanks Kami it was only a temporal thing. He had reclaimed his mode of transportation and after not finding his chocolates he reached for his wallet that was in the drawer, put a jacket on and left the room.  
  
The security guard had tried to stop him this time but Inuyasha calmly reversed and made a scene of going back into the ward. However he almost laughed when he realised that he hospital garden had a back door, leading to the staff's car park, and then eventually the main road. Which also was very handy in supplying a bus route just outside and the '51' bus had just pulled in. The bus to town.  
  
The movie had been overrated yet again, although he had to give it top marks for gore. The plot itself was so disgustingly similar to the first movie that it was just like watching the first one all over again but the difference of actors and a car crash - not a plane crash. However 'Final Destination 2' was amusing and Inuyasha had a few good chuckles in it. Now that the movie was over he decided to get something decent to eat and went over to the café across the road.  
  
It was a nice little joint, the people were friendly and the food was great. He was tucking into a nice juicy hotdog and munching on fries. He sat in the corner of the café that was just by the window so he could gaze at the people walking pass as he ate. "Excuse me sir? Would that be all or would u like desert?" A cute long girl asked. She had short black hair an wore the custom red and white uniform, with dimples that showed when she smiled and clear blue eyes she looked a lot more younger than she probably was. Her nametag read 'Anne-Marie'.  
  
"Yes please, could I have a large banana split and a sticky toffee pudding afterwards please?"  
  
"Would the pudding be with cream or ice-cream?" She asked cheerily.  
  
"Both please." Inuyasha smiled and handed over the menu.  
  
"Wow, sir you must be hungry." She joked.  
  
"I sure am, I could probably eat the entire café if I put my mind to it." He laughed and she too joined in.  
  
"You're very familiar, could I had seen you someplace before?" She asked after she had finished her little girlish giggle.  
  
"No, I doubt it." He said too quickly, feeling a little nervous. After all he was a famous runner and after being struck down with a mysterious illness his face was plastered all over the media. "Hey, do you think I could get a cup of coffee too?"  
  
"Sure, I'll bring it right over. Anything else?"  
  
"Nope that's all thank you."  
  
"My pleasure sir." She gave a quick little bow and then walked off. He chewed on a piece of bread and looked out the window.  
  
It was getting dark and the people who walked past looked as though they were just returning from work, and so were very tired and eager to return home. They were in a rush, pushing their fellow neighbours to the side, never making eye contact. He looked sadly on those people, how he longed to be able to do that again. To be able to push past people and outrun them home, but now that one little simple task he once took for granted. The clock had just showed the time of six O'clock and was now proceeding to five past. They must be looking for him by now, luckily that bitch-face Kagome wasn't in tonight so at least he'll have some slack upon returning to the hospital. He considered running way, and never returning but quickly decided against it. After all despite his hatred for the place he did need medication, and he did not want to upset his mother, she would be so worried if he never went back. Besides where could he go? As soon as he was reported missing it would be all over newspapers and or nosey media, soon he'd be caught and the punishment? Worse than death. He would eat his food, and they buy some supplies of chocolates and drinks at the newsagent before returning to the hospital. This time he'll have to make a decent spot to hide his bought goodies. He didn't know who stole his chocolates last time but he'll make certain they'd never be able to do it again. Maybe he'll drop by the hardware shop on his way back too.  
  
Shippo was bored and all the people in Inuyasha's ward seemed worried about something as they frantically searched and talked on those walkie-talkies. Shippo came in search for Inuyasha because the other kids in his own ward were boring; they never wanted adventures like he did. Inuyasha was fun and always got good ideas for fun, and if Shippo was angry or frustrated about something Inuyasha was perfect to vent some steam. But for some reason Inuyasha was not there, and just as he was about to ask someone about his whereabouts he come wheeling into the ward. He looked as though he had just been out with his jacket and rosy cheeks from the cold biting air of the night. But before Shippo could go and greet him, Nurse Sango and that Priest with the porn magazines rushed over to him. He was curious and so edged closer to hear their conversation, although he needn't had bothered trying to get so close. After all their shouting could probably wake the people in the morgue.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" Screamed the monk, waving his hands in the end to emphasize his anger. "Have you any idea how dangerous that was? Anything could have happened."  
  
"No more dangerous then being chucked off the fucking roof." He retorted. Miroku jus looked nervously at Inuyasha, his eyes pleading him not to say anything and Inuyasha smirked. "Besides nothing happened, I'm back so stop complaining. Oh and Doctor Bitch don't need to know about this does see? After all it's not very responsible to allow patients to go wondering. You should be keep an eye on them."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose the patient is not the kind of person to take advantage of the nurses' busy schedule and create more trouble than is really needed within the hospital?" A hard voice cracked behind him and he groaned, not really wanting to turn round. He knew by voice that this person was.  
  
"What the fuck do you want? I was kinda hoping you wouldn't turn up, I don't need to feel any worse." Inuyasha groaned as he glanced round, confirming his suspicions. There stood a tall man with silver hair identical to Inuyasha's, as were those amber eyes. Miroku had commented that they both shared their father's look, although Sesshomaru shared his father's height and Inuyasha had not. The tall and proud man wore his hair tied back and a black business suit.  
  
"It seemed they could not get in contact with your mother when you decided to leave the hospital, and so they had to phone me. But now you're back I'll leave." He went to turn and walk away, leaving an angered Inuyasha and two hospital staff standing feeling very awkward. But suddenly a small girl ran up and pass Sesshomaru, jumping into the lap of Inuyasha and flinging her tiny arms round his neck after planting a kiss on his cheek. Sesshomaru took little notice of this and merely glanced at the pair, irritated at the sudden distraction. The girl was small, no older than eight years old; she wore a small side ponytail and had chocolate brown eyes. Inuyasha laughed despite himself.  
  
"Rin missed Inuyasha!" She stated warmly.  
  
"I've missed you too Rin. How have things been with the evil Sesshomaru?"  
  
"No." She made a distasteful face as she scrunched up her nose and frowned. "Sesshomaru-sama is not evil, he's very good. A very nice man."  
  
"Well." He gave a half-hearted smile. It was strange that his cold-hearted brother had ever agreed to adopt Rin in the first place, and even stranger that he proceeded to be kind to her. "I think Sesshomaru wants to get you home little girl. Say hello to Jaken for me." There was an evil and sadistic glint in his eye as he mentioned Jaken. The little man with toad- features had often acted big and powerful in front of his boss, but when Sesshomaru had been away one week on a business trip Inuyasha had managed to make his life a living hell, constantly threatening and hitting Jaken.  
  
"Hai hai!" She squealed as she jumped off his lap and landed on the floor beside him. "Come, come! Race Rin to the car!" She exclaimed with pleading eyes. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. This was for two reasons, one - It will piss Sesshomaru off and secondly he would be able to escape the priest's disapproving looks. Inuyasha allowed his hands to fall against his sides and touch the round metal wheels, which he ran his hands up slightly before making a move. Rin looked questioningly at him. "No. properly! That's cheating, stand up!" She pouted. Inuyasha heard the awkward noises from Sango and Miroku and saw the smirk on Sesshomaru's face. He had obviously not told his adoptive daughter of Inuyasha's illness.  
  
"I can't, not today. But I promise Rin, next time you come to visit me I'll stand for you." He smiled slightly and looked towards the doors. "I'll tell you what though, I bet you can still beat me in this chair." He quickly scanned the room and saw the folded wheelchair belong to a man called Jineji, a young man about Inuyasha's age who had had his leg amputated just two days ago, right now he was asleep and Inuyasha was sure that the kind hearted man would not mind Rin borrowing his chair. "Miroku, get Jineji's chair, I want to race Rin."  
  
"But Inuyasha-" Miroku was about to object but Inuyasha smacked his arm round, slamming it into Miroku's leg, very close to a very painful part of his body.  
  
"Just do it, or you'll find your collection that went missing popping up in places you don't want them to?" Sango raised an eyebrow, interested she glared at Miroku. The priest laughed nervously before grumbling as he got the wheelchair and set it up for Rin. Rin jumped in and after the count of three they raced. Luckily this was the first time Rin had ever used a wheelchair and so she fumbled about, getting confused and overall travelling in a very slow pace. However, Inuyasha made sure his pace was ever slightly slower, and Rin finally won the race to the end of the ward. She hoped out and flung her arms round Sesshomaru.  
  
"Rin won! Rin won!" She giggled happily.  
  
"Very good Rin, however we must be leaving." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and then turned away. "Come along Rin, we'll be late for supper."  
  
"Hai, hai! Bye, bye Inu-kun! Bye, bye Miroku-chan!" She giggled as she skipped after Sesshomaru. Miroku pulled a sour face, he had rather she had forgotten about the time he had fallen asleep, leaving himself defenceless against her makeup and hair accessories. Inuyasha just laughed and waved goodbye.  
  
"Well Miroku-chan, I had forgotten all about you makeover! Good thing I still got that photo. Now /that/ you wont want certain people seeing right? So why don't you persuade your girlfriend to keep her mouth shut at the same time. There is no need for the Doctor to know about what happened tonight."  
  
"Right! Get back to your room now! Doctor Kagome already knows, when you went missing I had to contact her, and even if I didn't Miroku couldn't persuade me to 'keep my mouth shut'. Now go!" Sango was fuming as she directed Inuyasha to his room, he grumbled and swore but obeyed.  
  
After Inuyasha had gome Sango huffed and continued with her rounds, with Miroku closely following her. "I'm not in a good mood with you right now you Hentai Priest!" She swore as he had almost groped her when she bent over to fluff a comatose patient.  
  
"What did I do?" He whined offended.  
  
"I have a pretty good idea what all those subtle hints Inuyasha dropped were all about! It was you who took Inuyasha up to the roof today weren't it? Have you any idea how dangerous that was, you could had killed him!"  
  
"He was on the verge of suicidal, not only has he been diagnosed with a potentially fatal and unknown illness but this morning he found out the love of his life had done another runner without so much as a goodbye. I had to do something to cheer him up otherwise he would had jumped, and I'm not talking about into a flowerbed."  
  
"You should had brought him down here, we could get him some counselling its a lot more affective then tossing him off the hospital roof!" She argued back. Luckily the only person close enough to hear was in a coma and so they weren't at risk of no one overhearing and getting them in trouble.  
  
"But that doesn't work for Inuyasha! When his father died his mother tried getting him some counselling then, but he ended up threatening the bloke and getting himself arrested for the first time. Please don't tell me how to treat my friend, I would never hurt him or endanger his life. I made sure it was very safe before I did it."  
  
"Well..." Sango's argument was crumbling; she was beginning to agree with him. "Well I wont tell no one. Now onto the next topic, what was this missing collection Inuyasha talked about? I haven't heard anything of it before."  
  
"Oh! Well-uh..." Miroku sweat-dropped and silently cursed Inuyasha. "Oh would you look at the time! I need to get back to the chapel. I'll talk to you later Sango." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving; Sango blushed, momentary forgetting the issue of his collection. But she hadn't forgotten completely and the next time they talked he'd have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
In the end Kagome arrived three hours late to her little brother's party, she was intrigued by the chocolates and intended to find out about them as she drove down to the lab that was near to the hospital but as she pulled in the car-park she got a phone call from her mum. Thirty minutes of a long guilt trip later she drove home, finished getting ready and made an appearance at the party. Now it was almost midnight when everyone had left the party, leaving only herself, her mother and Granddad and Souta. Her little brother was not in a very good mood with her, she had forgotten a present after all the fuss and so had given him money without even a card. She promised to make it up to him but he wasn't interested. Right now he was asleep, and so was the old man, leaving just her and her mother finishing the cleaning up. "What's the matter dear, you're acting different."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry about Souta's present, I've been so bust at work lately I just..." She was on the verge of blabbering and so her mother gave her the 'stare'. The 'stare' was commonly used to tell the person receiving it that there was no point in hiding something, and just to tell the truth. After all it wasn't just Souta's present that was made her think something was wrong. Kagome had been off all night, it was as though her mind was in a completely different place, and every time someone would interrupt her she would hardly say two words.  
  
"Its not just that, you've been acting differently all night and its more than just extra hours at work. Is it a boy?"  
  
"Yeah... I suppose it is." She admitted reluctantly.  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Her mother's voice was warm and welcoming, and Kagome smiled and nodded her head slightly.  
  
"It's a patient in the hospital. He infuriates me; I can't seem to nothing right he's so...arrogant and annoying! But I can't help thinking about him."  
  
"Ah, well it sounds like you at least have some feelings for him, if you can't help thinking got him that it. Do you mind if I ask why he's in hospital?"  
  
"If only I knew!" She sighed. "We don't what's wrong, and even though recently I've been researching into illnesses that have the same symptoms, there have only been rare cases of it in Europe, and he's never even been there. I don't know what to think."  
  
"Oh! Is that Inuyasha? The runner who was all over the news when he collapsed?"  
  
"Hai...We haven't announce as a statement yet for the newspapers because his mother asked us not to. But I'm afraid that he's not going to get better." Kagome had to hold back the tears. "We haven't even told Inuyasha yet but I think he already knows, if we can't find a way to stop this virus or whatever it is, he'll die before the year is out."  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry to hear that." Her mother smiled briefly and put a comforting arm round her. "Don't worry, there still is hope."  
  
"Yeah... There is always hope." She sighed dreamingly, it would be just perfect if Inuyasha got well and he was able to leave the hospital. She'd miss him but she would be very happy for him.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, in total boredom. Miroku had 'talked' to him about a few things and all in all that conversation had been very profitable. 21,500.00¥ to be exact, but despite the sudden sum of money he deservingly earned, he had no wish to spend it. Money had always come easy to him once he was recognised for his running skills, once he became famous. He looked round the room, and then finally at his bare legs. They were pale; the once strong muscles that had once structured those legs were now deteriorating and he knew the chances of him ever walking again were slim. Let alone running in a race against natural born athletes. If he survived this illness he'd have to find a new trade, he couldn't just mope about all the time. His mother was suffering too, so he couldn't just give up. He'd have to fight and be strong and stop dwelling in the past, well at least in front of others. He'd wear that mask again, the one that told everyone that he was fine and his emotions would not get the better of him.  
  
He smirked as he looked at the clock, it was now 3am. Sango's shift had ended two hours ago and Kagome's would start in about two and a half hours. Right now a young and enthusiastic nurse called Nobunaga, and Inuyasha couldn't help but pity him. Because he was so willing, he got the worse shifts. And because he was new he was forced to endure the brunt of the pranks given by patients and staff alike. Inuyasha called him with that handy little button. Oh how he liked his little button, he could summon his minions to him for his own entertainment. And sure enough he came, all smiling... Until he accidentally tripped over something (what exactly Inuyasha wasn't sure) and fell through the doorway. Embarrassed he jumped to his feet and dusted off his clothes, his cheeks reddening at Inuyasha's fitful laugh. 


	8. Chapter 8 What is wrong with Inuyasha?

Until he accidentally tripped over something (what exactly Inuyasha wasn't sure) and fell through the doorway. Embarrassed he jumped to his feet and dusted off his clothes, his cheeks reddening at Inuyasha's fitful laugh. "Well done Nurse Nobunaga!" He clapped.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha... Did you need me?" He asked, still a little embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah, I want my chair." He told him matter-of-factly.  
  
"But Inuyasha, its 3AM in the morning, where do you want to go?"  
  
"I want some fresh air I can't sleep." He snorted. Actually he didn't know why he wanted his chair, it just seemed like one of the many things he could rope this poor nurse into doing for him.  
  
"Gomennasai Inuyasha but I can't let you outside at his time of the morning. Kagome will skin me alive."  
  
"Then I want it so I can use the phone, unless I'm allowed a mobile in here?" Inuyasha smiled as Nobunaga sighed in defeat. He brought Inuyasha's chair over to him and unfolded. After he had helped him into it he asked,  
  
"Is there anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, I want breakfast early this morning."  
  
"Inuyasha, with all due respect this isn't a hotel. You'll have to wait for you breakfast and get it when you get it." He was losing his temper slightly and Inuyasha had to resist the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
"You can tell me that again, a hotel would never have such poor and clumsy service." He grumbled as he wheeled himself over towards the television, switching it on. "Alright, there is something else I want. See that on top of the television?" Inuyasha pointed and Nobunaga looked up at what looked like a box of chocolates. "Get them down for me, I can't reach." Inuyasha ordered. As Nobunaga reached up to grab them he gave the height a quizzical look.  
  
"How'd they get up there?" He asked as he handed the box over.  
  
"A colleague of mine visited earlier when I wasn't here and dropped off the chocolates for me. Miroku put them up there... Someone has been stealing my chocolates recently." He gave Nobunaga a threatening glare. "You better not try and take them, or I'll cause extreme pain to you."  
  
"No, I'd never take anything without asking." He waved his hands in the air as he sweat-dropped.  
  
"Or tell anyone where I'm hiding it. I've got money, money that I can send to get someone hurt. I trust you not to tell anyone since I need someone at night that knows where my stuff is so they can get it if I can't reach it. I want you to be that man." He said in a very serious mafia-style voice. He was cracking up inside, dieing to laugh but he could see the slight fear in Nobunaga's eyes, and so wanted to carry on the joke. After all he did have money but he was using it to pay for the hospital bills, besides he'd never pay someone to hurt someone for him, he'd do that himself.  
  
"Hai, hai! You can trust me honest!" Nobunaga said nervously. Inuyasha chuckled to himself, now to ring Kagome and see how she was doing. After all it was four hours before she needed to be in work. Time for a wakeup call.  
  
Thanks to Miroku who had given Inuyasha Kagome's number after he became convinced that some 'chemicals' were brewing between the two. Inuyasha had denied it, of course, and he had even hit and threw things at the annoying priest to try and get this point across his perverted friend. But at this moment he was thankful. After all prank phone calls to Doctor Kagome at this time in the morning would be fun!  
  
Inuyasha had made sure he had enough change for the pay phone as he dialled Kagome's number. It rang for about ten minutes before a sleepy voice answered. "Yeah?" She grumbled.  
  
"Good morning you lazy wench!" Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"What- wait a minute! Who is this?" She almost yelled.  
  
"Guess."  
  
"Inuyasha?" Her voice almost sounded like a snarl. "I don't have to be in work for another four hours, why did you ring me?"  
  
"How did you know it was me?" He demanded, ignoring the other question she had asked.  
  
"You voice, I can hardly mistake it. Now why the hell you wake me up?" Her voice was sleepy and angry and Inuyasha just laughed. After he controlled himself he talked.  
  
"Well I was going to go and get early breakfast but I'm not allowed. Then I realised that you probably need to put on A LOT of makeup, and drink coffee and brush your teeth a few times and wash your hair and get rid of your smell and all that before you get into work so I thought I'd give you a head start." Kagome just growled. "Oh! And did you steal my chocolates?" His voice was serious.  
  
"I didn't steal them, I took them as your punishment. You were acting like a naughty schoolboy so I thought I'd treat you like one!" Kagome screamed down the phone.  
  
"Well you're a morning person." Inuyasha chided, and could not hide the amusement in his voice. Quite suddenly he felt slight twinge of pain in his chest, but he ignored it, as it was kinda normal thing to happen recently.  
  
"At this time of the morning I'm not!" She was about to hang up when...  
  
"Arg! W-what the fuck?" Inuyasha's voice twisted in agony. He clutched his chest; it felt a lot like the pain before, except even though his heart felt as though it was in a tight fist, his legs felt as though they were being ripped from him. He dropped the phone, and clamped his eyes tight shut, trying his best to ignore the pain.  
  
"Inuyasha?" There was no answer but she could hear him groaning. "Inuyasha stop fooling! I'm going to hang up now!" Without thinking she hung up.  
  
~~**~~  
  
He was only fooling with her, he must had been. What were the chances that something like that would happen during a prank phone call...but still she just didn't feel right about the whole situation. Angry with herself for being such a fool she began to get changed, it wouldn't hurt just to check up on the annoying patient.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Inuyasha's body wrenched in agony and nothing he could do would make it go away. He yelled out for assistance, hoping and praying to lose conscious soon, that way he would escape the pain but this time that sleep he craved never came. Nobunaga came running, and brought Inuyasha back in his room, at the same time he told another member of staff to get Doctor Hojo. "W-why wont it go?" Inuyasha pleaded out loud. As he gasped for breath he looked at the nurse by his side. Poor Nobunaga looked terrified, Inuyasha probably would have found amusement in that. Finally the darkness claimed him, and the relief from the pain came unto him like a wave of pure blackness.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A week had passed since that incident, Inuyasha had woken up on the fifth day although he lapsed in and out of conscious, and when he was awake he would hardly have the strength to talk. This worried Kagome immensely as his heart had also weakened, and his breathing was more often than not, uneven. Miroku could be found either in the chapel, praying or at Inuyasha's side. He spent most of his time at the hospital, and rarely went home to sleep. His eye's held heavy black bags and he didn't look too well himself. "Miroku..." Kagome sighed as she watched him by Inuyasha's bedside. The young priest was talking to Inuyasha although he was asleep.  
  
"I forbid you from getting any sicker Inuyasha! Your mother is already sick with worry, I had to send her home, but don't worry I promised to look after you. Little Shippo has been in to see you a few times although you hadn't been awake. He told me that you got him to help you get my collection from the locker." Miroku laughed slightly. Kagome slowly walked in, at first the priest didn't notice the doctor but with a slight cough Miroku looked up.  
  
"Has he woken up today?" It was the only thing she could think of to say.  
  
"Hai, but it was only for five minutes...Kagome, do you think he's going to get worse? I don't like to ask his mum since it makes her more upset."  
  
"Unless we find a treatment soon his health will continue to deteriorate." She pulled up a chair and sat beside Miroku, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I've discovered something strange although I need more to prove my theory so if I tell you, please don't say anything to anyone."  
  
"I promise. What is it? Is it a cure?"  
  
"Not exactly. The day before Inuyasha collapsed I took a box of his chocolates, as punishment for not telling me who helped him off the roof." Miroku shifted uncomfortably. "Anyway I took them home, and the cats, you've met them Buyo and Kirara. Buyo would eat anything and Kirara is one of the smartest animals I've ever seen, but for some reason both cats hissed at these chocolates. I had a proper look at them and found traces of the C-2desunibui drug. Now I doubt you've heard of it but-"  
  
"-But it was banned in 1992 after the results were too unstable. It was meant to be a kind of steroid, to boost fitness and ability levels. It was a huge scandal, I remember seeing it on the news, my dad kept on talking about it. Some of the scientists involved refused to dispose of it. But what's that got to do with Inuyasha? We were only about fourteen then, it didn't involve him in any way."  
  
"That's where I'm confused, I'm almost certain it's the same drug but why would they be in a box of chocolates? I seriously hope they're not being manufactured with a poison. And if this is the cause of Inuyasha's illness, he would had had more than one doze of it to become this bad, he hadn't even touched that box when I took it. Can you think of anything, any connection?"  
  
"No I can't... Have you found traces of the drug in his blood tests?"  
  
"Well we hadn't looked, most doctors more or less forgot that the drug ever existed. But I've sent of some more blood tests last night, I should get the results tomorrow."  
  
"N-naraku!" Both looked at Inuyasha, they hadn't realised he was awake. His eyes were barely open though, and his voice was weak and barely understandable.  
  
"What about that bastard?" Miroku asked, leaning closer so he might hear his friend's quiet voice easier.  
  
"He...gave me the chocolates...B-but he used to g-give me..." He began to cough violently, and Miroku helped him sit up, gently rubbing his back to try and make the burden easier for him. Kagome looked at the two, there wasn't much more that could be done than what Miroku was already doing. Miroku looked angry when he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Naraku is Inuyasha's coach. He gives his star runners protein shakes, or at least that what he called them. When he first gave it to Inuyasha, he was sick for about a week, but after he was feeling better he did seem to be able to run faster." He gave Inuyasha an 'I-told-you-so' look. "Inuyasha was too stubborn to accept that the shake wasn't good for him, he recognised it made him faster and carried on taking them. He wasn't sick again though."  
  
"H-how the fuck could I know!" Inuyasha cursed, his coughing died slightly. Here leaned back and closed his eyes slightly.  
  
"So this Naraku could have possibly been feeding Inuyasha this drug to make him a faster runner? If this is the case, then it could be good news at last Inuyasha." Kagome smiled broadly and put a hand over his. "Inuyasha, with information like this it will be a lot easier to find a treatment for you!"  
  
"T-treatment? Not a cure then..." Inuyasha sulked.  
  
"Well...That was something I had to talk to you about Inuyasha, but I was going to wait until you recovered your strength a little bit more before I said anything."  
  
"I'm strong enough now!" He certainly sounded strong at the moment and Kagome sighed in defeat. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"We may have to remove your left leg, although they are both weak the left one is cancerous..." She said sadly, Kagome's heart felted as though it was being ripped from her and all she had to do was to look at the broken expression on his face.  
  
"But you said it wasn't cancer before! Fuck's sake, it was only a moment ago you were saying that it was that damn drug!" His face was flush red with anger and his fists clench tight. He had lost all tiredness from before but he was over-exciting himself, his temper soaring.  
  
"Assuming that it is the C-2desunibui drug, one of the effects was that it began to forms cancer cells within its subjects. I believe it was this drug that you've been taking that clouded our results before, so we weren't certain then. You're lucky that it's only formed in your leg, your other symptoms such as the heart and lung pains is due to a kind of blood poisoning. By the looks of it the cancer is spreading, and any treatment such as chemotherapy may violently react to C-2desunibui drug, bringing more harm than good." She said calmly, putting on her bravest face. She had to stay strong for Inuyasha, losing his leg must had been one of his worse nightmares as a runner.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me before?!" Inuyasha growled, about ready to jump out and batter.  
  
"Your mother asked us not to tell you unless we are certain. The results of the biopsy came yesterday, we're certain now. I'm sorry Inuyasha..." What else could she say? But she couldn't leave it at that; she wanted to comfort him so much more. It was unfair for him, anyone who had to go through this kind of torture.  
  
"If the cancer is removed, and a treatment is found for whatever is left... What next?" Miroku asked bravely himself, she could tell by the painful look in his eyes that he was also hurting.  
  
"If a treatment I found, and its only an 'if' then hopefully it will be able to fight back the virus. Then ideally the most we can ask for is for your life expectancy to increase by ten years, with a daily dosage of medication."  
  
"And 'if' not?" Inuyasha spat bitterly.  
  
"Then I'm afraid you wouldn't have long to live. A year at the most."  
  
Inuyasha froze, unable to think. He didn't want to die, he didn't want to lose his leg! He didn't want any of this, it wasn't fair. He never deserved this, sure he was a little arrogant but he wasn't a bad person. He was going to kill Naraku, if it was (and probably would be) the last thing he ever did.  
  
"Why me?" He sighed as he fell back into the dark sleep.  
A/N = I'm a bitch but you love me anyway ^__^ Hope you're enjoying this as much as I am R&R!!!!!! 


End file.
